familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
James Underdown (1758-1826)
Baptism James Underdown was born in 1758 and baptised on the 6th November 1758 in Northleigh to parents Thomas and Joan Underdown (nee Cox). He was their 6th child and 4th son. His elder siblings were Sarah, Jane, Robert, Abraham and Thomas. Death of Sister James’ sister Sarah died and was buried in Northleigh on the 15th August 1783, aged only 33 years. Her cause of death is currently unknown, but it is possible that it was a result of the after effects of a volcanic eruption in Iceland, which caused wide-spread disease across England. The eruption also had a major impact on agriculture, particularly on crops. A clergyman, the Rev Sir John Cullum, wrote to the Royal Society that barley crops "became brown and withered … as did the leaves of the oats; the rye had the appearance of being mildewed”. The effect of this eruption on crops may have been the imputis for Abraham and some of his brothers to leave Devon to seek work elsewhere, rather than stay in the agricultural industry like the rest of the family. It appears that James and his brothers made this move during 1783, the very year this eruption occurred. Another impetus for the move could have been the rules of primogeniture, the right (by law or custom) of the firstborn son to inherit his parent’s estate. Although not from a gentry family where these rules were often applied strictly, it could have been a custom amongst the Underdowns, where eldest son Robert would inherit on the death of his parents. If the family did follow this custom, younger brother James and his other brothers were expected to make their own way in the world. It is not certain at this stage whether this custom was followed with the Underdown’s, as James’ own father appears to have inherited despite being a younger brother, and James’ younger brother Samuel also appears to have inherited from his parents. Either way, it needs to be considered amongst the reasons why James and some of his brothers decided to leave Devon. Move to London James Underdown appears to have moved to London in 1783, around the same time as his brothers. The UK Poll Books and Electoral Registers lists a James Underdown, milliner, at Hart Street, listed as a elector with brother Abraham for the year 1784. Marriage James married Caroline Matilda Yates on the 14th August 1788 at St Giles in the Fields, London. Her origins are currently unknown, but she was born around the year 1767 in the City of London. Witnesses to the marriage were Thomas Bolas, Biley Kirby and Eliza Rolf. James is mentioned in the Westminster Rates Books for Angel Court, St Clement Danes, London in the year 1789. The property he rented cost £50 and the rates for the year varied between 1:5 to 1:13:4. It is here that James and Caroline raised their family. Children James and Caroline would have 8 known children together – Jane in 1790 (died young), Abraham in 1792, Louisa in 1793, Edward in 1794, Caroline in 1795, Maria in 1797, Jane in 1801 and Robert in 1804. All of the children were baptised in St Clement Dane, with the exception of Abraham (for whom we have no record). The youngest children – Jane and Robert – were baptised on the same day on the 27th July 1806, some years after their birth. Why this occurred is not yet known. Business Location While James raised his family in St Clement Dane, his business moved around to several locations in London. He initially appears to have had his business with brother Abraham (or on his own nearby), in Farringdon Without, according to London Tax Records for 1788-1790. Farringdon Without was not a good location and was described in unflattering terms by author Charles Dickens just before the time that James was working there. He was still there in 1791 when the UK Directories record him as a hatter, clothier and hosier at 182 Holborn, but by 1792, he appears to have moved on to St Pancras (according to London Land Tax Records). James appears to have been in the St Pancras area for only 2-3 years, and then in the year 1794, appears at Duchy Liberty in the Strand, according to Land Tax Records. This was in a much reputable part of London, and closer to where James and Caroline lived at St Clement Dane. James continued to work in this area for the rest of his life, as confirmed by the Land Tax Redemption for 1798, the UK Poll Books and Electoral Registers for 1804, Land Tax Records almost continuously from 1794 – 1818, and the London Directories for 1822 and 1825. His business address was 165 The Strand. Death of Brother Three of James’ brothers, Abraham, Philip and Joseph, also moved to London. Younger brother Joseph Underdown died and was buried in 1799 at St James, Piccadilly, Middlesex and left a will that is archived in the Records of the Prerogative Court of Canterbury. The date of the will is 23/05/1799. Joseph left the whole of his estate to two of his two brothers in London – Abraham and James. How much and what James inherited is unknown. Insolvency and Will James recorded his will in 1821. He was listed as being of the Strand Parish of St Clement Danes in the County of Middlesex, hatter. He was insolvent at the time of writing and appointed wife Caroline as his executor. He instructed that his funeral be of as little expense as possible so any debts he owed could be paid. The signing of the will was witnessed by two of James’ daughters – Louisa and Maria. Death The will states that James died on 10th June 1826 in London. He was buried at St Clement Dane, London on 16th June1826 and his year of birth was recorded as 1758. His last known address was recorded as 203 Strand. His will was proved on 24th June 1826. James must have recovered from the bankruptcy reported at the recording of the will as widow Caroline managed to inherit £200. Widow’s latter life Caroline appears to have carried on the hatter business of her husband after her death. In the 1841 census, she is recorded in the district of Westminster as a 70 year old hatter, born in London, and living with her daughters Louisa (aged 35) and Maria (aged 30). Caroline eventually went into partnership with the business with her son Robert. Their partnership was eventually dissolved on 21st September 1848 (some 22 years after James’ death). At the time, she still did business at 203 The Strand, and also 73 Regent Street. (According to a 1843 Post Office London Directory, Caroline did business on the Strand while Robert did business on Regent Street). In the 1851 census, Caroline is recorded at 1 Albert Terrace, 51 Victoria Road, Stoke Newington. She is an 84 year old retired hatter born in the City of London. Living with her are her unmarried daughters Louisa (aged 53) and Maria (aged 51). They have a lodger by the name of Elizabeth Ensbock and a servant called Mary Ann Targett. Death of Widow Caroline died in the December quarter of 1856 at Islington, London. Children |- |colspan="3" bgcolor="#FFfce0" style="color: #000000;" |'Children of James and Caroline Underdown'